An Angel with Horns
by Valkyrie7161998
Summary: Daniel is an assassin for hire and a demon hunter for the church. He has vampiric powers but no thirst for blood. He saves a gazelle from a vampire but he doesn't know her secret. He also helps a red fox named Sam hunt demons. Please go check out PrinceOfBlades story An Angel among Mammals. Its a great story please give it some love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel with Horns.**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades (beta reader)**

 **Hey guys! So, I hope you enjoy this story. I can't say much but this story will be rated M for language and violence. Daniel isn't with Emily as this is what would have happened if they never met. It's about Daniel who is an assassin who meets a girl who will change his life for the better. I cant say to much but Daniel is the same Daniel as trials. Just a little different. He still has the scar on his chest and gunshot wounds from the school shooting. But he has a long scar that runs from his eye to the tip of his muzzle. We will get descriptions of others later.**

 **PrinceOfBlades I'll leave you a lot of room because I know you have a lot to say about this. Since it's a new story.**

 **And on to the story.**

Daniel is sitting on the roof with a pair of binoculars. He is watching the building about 1000 yards away. His target is sitting talking to other people. Daniel is trying to gather what intel he can but not much is visible.

It is starting to rain and Daniel kneels around the edge of the roof. A large tan rifle is on his back. The rain starts to come down hard and Daniel pulls the rifle up to his shoulder. He flips the scope covers up and lines up his target. The black panther is just sitting in the living room. His body behind the chair. The large panther stand up and walks out of view. Daniel bides his time as he will be back. Daniel sets the bipod up and mounts the rifle to it. He is sure the scope is still set. The FN Ballista is a very expensive rifle and he takes care of it. He makes sure it's clean and in perfect condition. That is not his only weapon but this is the one he needs right now. The panther walks back into view with a glass of brown liquid Daniel can recognize the glass as a whiskey glass. Daniel being a somewhat gentleman lets him finish the drink. He rests his index digit on the trigger of the rifle. It would only take 3 pounds of pressure for the rifle to fire. He likes a light trigger but if it's to light the shot isn't good. He inhales through his nose and lets half out. The rifle steadies on the center back of the chair and he begins the trigger pull.

Looking through the cross hairs you would see the wall in front of the panther splatter with a fine red mist. The rifle buck back into Daniels shoulder. He is unfazed by the insane blast of the rifle. A .338 Lapu Magnum is a massive round and hits with about as much force as a freight train. The rifle is very heavy but the recoil of the rifle is massive. Daniel looks through the scope and you can see the mess of the wall and guards running around like crazy. One of them spots Daniel butt at 1000 Yards they wouldn't be able to reach him in time. He opens the bolt of the rifle and set the empty brass cartridge on the ledge of the roof. Near the primer on the side of the spent casing there is a capital **V** printed in the side. It was his calling card. Any brass he used had the **V** in craved on the side. He slings the rifle back over his back and walks towards the stair. He slowly makes his way down. Careful not to bang the rifle on anything. He reaches down to where his pistols lie. They are specially designed pistols. He got them from a friend of his who hunts down spiritual creatures. They were .454 casull and the bullets were made of blessed metals. They could kill both man and spiritual creatures as he helped an angel names Sam. (Not the reason the story is called The Angel with Horns). They are both about 10 inch barrels and very heavy. He draws the pistols and leaves them by his side. In case anyone decides to mess with this killer for hire. He didn't worry about leaving evidence. He has never dealt with trouble with the Law as they have needed him sometimes as well. (The pistols are from a online serious called Hellsing Ultimate. It's good look it up). Daniel reached the bottom of the building. It was about 15 stories. If it had been any higher he would have B.A.S.E. jumped from the top but it was just under the height he needed to survive unharmed. He opened the door and loaded the rifle in its case in his Corvette. (Same one from Trials the '67 Stingray.) He was about to get in and leave when he heard the scream. Daniel is a protector of the weak and when he hears a female scream he goes over. He walks quickly over to the alley and there he sees it. A large tiger standing over a female gazelle. He doesn't notice Daniel is there yet and is still focused on the gazelle under him. Daniel walks up and taps the tigers shoulder. The tiger spins around and Daniel realizes it's not only a tiger. He is also one of the monsters he hunts with Sam. He jumps up and pushes himself away from the "tiger" and uses a back flip to get away. Daniel is a bit of a show off but is also special. He is a hunter like Sam. Except he is more vampiric then Sam who is an Angel. Daniel is able to control his desire for blood but doesn't tolerate other vampiric spirits. The tiger looks over and smiles. "Ahhhh, The Valkyrie. Why must you interfere? You should be doing the same as me." Daniel smiles coldly. "I would rather protect." After speaking he uses one foot to propel him in a diagonal back flip. Right as he spins around and is about to land he shoot the "Tiger" Through the head. A single casing hits the ground with a small ringing sound. Daniel lands the flip flawlessly and holsters the pistol. He doesn't have to check the ammo as it has a special Schrodinger's principal. As long as Daniel believes he has ammo in the gun there is ammo. No matter how many rounds he fires. He often reloads for style points and just to be badass. Daniel walks over to the female gazelle. He reaches out and offers his paw to the gazelle. She jumps up and embraces him in a hug. Daniel just stands there. He feels the gazelle try to put something in his back pocket. "What did you put in my pocket?" He asks. She looks at him like she hasn't done anything. "you put something in my pocket. What is it?" He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a slip of paper with a name and phone number. He smiles "I'm flattered but you don't want to fall for me. You have no idea the underworld that I deal with." Daniel turns on his hind paws and walks away. The gazelle calls out. "Please Just take it." The snow leopard stops in his track. The voice is so smooth voice dripping honey. Daniel takes the scrap of paper. He set the single shell from the gun on the ground standing up. The **V** plainly visible as it is glowing with the churches blessing. Daniel walks away. He gets to the car and looks back. The gazelle looks over with a sadness in her eyes. Daniel gets into the car as he can't get attached. He is a gun for hire and a demon hunter for the church. His job forbids him from getting attached. He gets into the car and starts the engine. The roar is heard for blocks and Daniel lets the clutch out and the tires smoke up on the ground.

 **There you go. I love this idea and wanted to write something like this for a while. Daniel is a gun for hire and a demon hunter for the church. Even though he is a vampiric spirt he doesn't thirst for blood and has an insane rehealing factor. I would like to give credit to PrinceOfBlades for helping me develop the story idea. We will hear more from him and his character. Also do me a big favor and check out his story.**

 **An Angel among Mammals. You will see a very familiar snow leopard soon. It's a great story and I am proud to have gotten him to write. Please go like and follow the hell out of his story. It's awesome. So, for now this is all I have. Also, I will incorporate a lot from the anime show Hellsing ultimate. Like the guns and alucards abilities are what Daniel has.**

 ***Raises Rainer***

 **Here's to the good times.**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	2. A new Partner

**Ok and we're back. So how do you like the idea? I think its creative and new. Something few people have seen and might just like. In this chapter, we may see more of the gazelle from the last chapter. Though it's a surprise!**

 **PrinceOfBlades normally has a place to add something here but I can't give him it. I have a really big surprise for him and for this story at the end of the chapter. Sorry Bud but you will understand.**

 **On to the story.**

It had been two weeks since Daniel had saved the gazelle. He appreciated the fact that she wanted to see him more but since she didn't understand who he was he couldn't let her in on the dark side of the world. He hadn't had any work for a few weeks which was weird for him. He had spent his weeks either out exploring or at the range. He needed to work on the pistols. Everybody wanted to use or try them but he wouldn't give them up. He couldn't let them know who or what he was. He needed the range time to clear his head. It was hard to get time to himself. He didn't exactly wear the most normal clothes. He wore all black suits and a large blood red trench coat. He had a blood red sunhat looking thing. (couldn't find any way to represent the hat. But it's not a girly type of hat). He also wore dark black sunglasses which made it to where you couldn't see his eyes. When he was normally very blue eyed except when out on a job. They switched to a blood red color after taking someone out. He never understood why but it happened. He could control the thirst for blood and never really needed any. It got worse with each kill but he figured out how to sustain himself from doing such things.

Daniel was watching TV and cleaning the firearms. Both are specially made for Daniel himself. Since he is technically half vampire half demon he has immense strength. The pistols unloaded weigh about 6 pounds. No human could wield the beastly pistols. He loved both the guns and regularly cleaned them. He was putting the last piece back together in the second pistol when the phone rang. Daniel had it up and to his ear before the first ring ended. He needed to come in. He didn't want to as for what he heard next. "You will be assigned a partner." The phone disappeared into a million pistols and a loud ringing filled the air. Daniel pressed the slide release on the second pistol releasing the slide which closed with a satisfying click. Daniel looked the two unique pistols over. They were long both about 10 and 13 inch barrels. The handguns were massive and more powerful than any normal mammal could handle. He decided he would have to get a move on if he wanted the contract even if it meant having a partner. He though IF they lasted two weeks he would try to remember their name. He had a bad record of accomplishment with partners. Especially with the line of work he was in. He grabbed the dark red over coat and put the pistols into the cross-draw holsters. Daniel then grabbed the FN Ballista from its place over the mantle. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked over to the car elevator in his apartment. He put the rifle in its case and loaded in the car and sent the elevator to the bottom floor.

He started the corvette and drove it out onto the street. It was early morning and the traffic was light. Daniel had the roof down and the wind was blowing through his fur. The corvette hummed along the street and Daniel was weaving in between the cars. He couldn't wait to get the next assignment.

"Maybe a partner won't be so bad. They are probably a tiger or wolf. It could be worse what if they were like a gazelle or something." Daniel laughed at the last part. He knew they would have to give hi someone who could keep up with him. What worried him was it was someone who would help him hunt targets and spirits for the church. He hoped they would be able to handle the dark side of this city. He knew of the evils but most of the residents of the city had no idea of the darker side of this wonderful city.

He pulled into the plain looking building and parked the corvette in the employee of the month spot. That was reserved for the most dangerous assassin and Daniel was it. They couldn't label the sign Most Dangerous Assassin because the building was an "accounting firm". Daniel shut the car of and got out. He put the matching red hat on and walked to the door. He walked past the guard who didn't care that he had the massive rifle over his shoulder. He walked straight though the metal detectors which went off. Nobody dared say anything to him. The last time it happened they had to clean the hall way and hire a new guard. Daniel was not one to follow rules. He carried his guns in the building even though the agency said not to. They maid and exception after the guard incident only for him.

Daniel took the elevator to the top floor where the boss had his office. It was weird that the boss wanted to see him. He normally just sent Daniel the target over a phone call. Nobody was able to trace the calls as they were from "Burn" phones. Like the ones, you find in Walmart. Daniel pushed open the door. He immediately notices strange figure sitting in the chair he used. He pulled out The Valkyrie. That was what slide read on the pistol. He was about to fire when the boss said

"Put that damn gun away. That is your partner and I told her to sit in your chair." Daniel put the gun away. "Wait did you say her?" Daniel was surprised few females became assassins. He walked over towards the chair. When he sat in the other one he didn't look over at the other animal. "What's your mission completion rate?" The female spoke. "I'm about two missions from having your parking spot." Daniel smiled. "It will be a cold day in hell before anybody else parks there sweetheart." Daniel sat the rifle on the desk and turned to look at the other mammal. He immediately forgot what he was about to say.

"Long time no see. I love how you said I didn't know what this world held yet I'm the closest one to having you parking spot." The gazelle Daniel saved not but to weeks ago. "Karma thou art a bitch." Daniel spoke.

The gazelle spoke up. "My names Sarah and why is karma a bitch?" Danie smiled she was nice enough but that might get her killed out in the field. "I said in my car the worse I could have would be a gazelle." Sarah looked him over and was about to say something when the boss spoke. It was strange sitting in the office because nobody knew what type of mammal the boss was. Nobody had ever seen him. "If you two are done bitching let's get down to business. Daniel, you are to take her to the tanning facility. She doesn't know much about killing. All her missions have been protection detail." Daniel made a sour face "Great a green horn." Sarah said, "That's kind of offensive to mammal with horns." Daniel scowled. "Does it look like I give a shit?" Sarah stood up trying to make herself bigger but when Daniel stood up she wishes she hadn't. Daniel was about a foot taller and a large stocky build. "Let's go short stack" Daniel said and slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked out. Sarah smiled. "He really just says what he wants. I like that." She thought to herself. She had to almost run to keep up with the very large snow leopard. She finally caught up at the elevator and Daniel held the button for the ground floor. Sarah asked, "Why are you holding it?" The lights kept going after ground floor. The doors opened to a training facility. Danie stepped out onto the track. "I want to see your mile time. Get ready." Sarah just smiled. She was wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Daniel though it was weird but he hadn't said anything. Sarah casually took of the shirt. Normally any guy would love to see a girl take of her shirt but Daniel was appalled for a different reason. She had on a black sports bra but what really caught his attention was the pair of wings. Daniel dropped the rifle.

 **And that's where the cookie crumbles. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to. I think this is going to be a great story and will be longer then my other one. Though I am thinking about writing 10 more chapters for the other story finishing it off and making you all happy. Not sure yet**

 **Hmmmm, I'm forgetting something… Ohhh yea, the notes for PrinceOfBlades.**

 **Ok my friend. I hate to say this but I can't have you beta reading the chapters. I know I'm sorry but I have a better job. You have done so much for me and are such a great friend that I am promoting you to co-author. Yes I am. No this isn't a dream. You have helped me with so any ideas and supported me from day one. I hope you enjoy and can give me any ideas you have.**

 **Ohhh I have another thing to post. To my amazing girlfriend. I know you have followed and favorited this story and read my others. I want to do something special for you as well. So…. I am promoting you to the vacant beta reader spot. Yes, this is real. No this isn't a dream. I would love to have you read the story for me.**

 **So, from now on two spaces will be left at the top for you two to leave a note.**

 **That's all I have.**

 **Until next time**

 **Valkyrie, PrinceOfBlades, and The Angel.**


End file.
